The Girl of His Dreams
by Pain Train 12
Summary: Finn Hudson was the star quarterback of a top football team, his life is perfect, but he soon meet a woman who can make it even better. Finn/Rachel AU NEW BEGINNING
1. Football and Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

"C'mon guys let's see some passion out there, you look pathetic out there, you think this is hard, I'm living with one kidney, that's hard!" head coach Sue Sylvester yelled at her players. Sue Sylvester was a hard ass but was one hell of a coach. She was the first female coach in the United Football League (UFL) , and she made sure she would leave her mark. Her team was the Ohio Bulldogs, based in Columbus, OH, and she had turned them from the league laughingstock to one of the top teams in the league. Part of this was done by convincing the team's owner Paul Figgins to stop being so cheap. He had refused to sign quality players and had been making the team pay for their own transportation. However Sue Sylvester was not a woman who easily backed down and quickly got her way. The team was centered around four players.

The first was team quarterback, and leader, Finn Hudson, he was tall, had a great arm, a great ability to read defenses, and a great leader. All the skills a great quarterback needed. His top target was his best friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman who had a great set of hands and an elusiveness to him, a real home run threat. He was also a notorious womanizer and never could spend more than a week with one woman, often juggling a few women at once. The third guy of the core four was Matt Rutherford the star linebacker for the team. The middle linebacker or "Mike" was the quarterback of the defense. He had to identify the formation the offense was using and see what adjustments the defense had to make. It was his job to stop the run and if the running back is used as a receiver to make sure he was stopped. Matt was great at stopping the run and opposing running back feared to play against him. The last of the four guys was Mike Chang. Mike was the team kicker and was very, very accurate and held the record for longest field goal in UFL history at 65 yards. He was a quiet guy and didn't say much but he was very liked and respected by his teammates.

The core four were represented by the same agent, Will Schuester, who was one of the best agents in the game. He was a nice guy but always made sure his guys were taken care of. Plus if the any of his guys had any personal issues they needed to work out they could go to his wife Emma, who worked a psychiatrist. All in all life was good for the members of the Bulldogs.

Rachel Berry was just finishing up another day of work and was making her way back to her apartment. Rachel had dreamed of being on Broadway when she was growing up and thought she would do it after she was done with Julliard. However she couldn't afford to move to New York after she graduated from high school and went to Ohio State University instead to study music. After college she got a job in Columbus, teaching music at a very exclusive private school. Sure it wasn't exactly what she wanted to do and some of the kids were snobs, but the pay was good and she did enjoy her job. Rachel got home to the apartment she shared with her two roommates and entered after checking the mail.

Rachel was instantly greeted by her friend and roommate Brittany Smith. Brittany was a very bubbly and friendly, and while she was a bit on the naïve side she was greatly loyal as a friend. Brittany worked as a dance instructor at a local dance studio downtown. She loved to dance and teaching others how to dance. She and Rachel met in high school and while Rachel was a bit of a longer and unpopular Brittany was a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school. Brittany and Rachel bonded over a love of music and Brittany did not seem to care about Rachel's popularity status. Being friends with Brittany helped Rachel gain more confidence and less of an outcast in school. Brittany best friend Santana, another cheerleader, was one of the leaders of the I Hate Rachel Group but after Brittany made it clear Rachel was not her friend; Santana knew she would have to be friends with Rachel as well. Santana quickly became good friends with Rachel once she got to know her and became a protector to her like she was to Brittany. She was the third roommate in the apartment and had a job in an advertising agency in downtown as well.

"Rachel it's great to see you," Brittany said as she wrapped Rachel up in a big hug

"Thanks, Britt," Rachel replied.

"Hey man hands how was work?" Santana asked coming out of her room

Even though they were good friends now Santana still used the nicknames she had for Rachel when she was picking on her, to mess around with Rachel

"It was great Santana, thanks for asking" Rachel replied

The girls decided to go to their favorite bar for drinks even though that meant they would run into their "rivals": Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, and Kurt Hummel. The trio also went to the same high school and Quinn was also a cheerleader with Santana and Brittany. Quinn did not like Rachel, although she never made it clear why. She used to be close to Santana and Brittany till they became friends with Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes were best friends from birth, and Mercedes had a crush on Kurt for a while till he came out as gay. They both didn't like Rachel as she was more musically talented then both of them and would beat them out for solos in the school's choir. They bonded with Quinn over their dislike of Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes had their own fashion line, and Quinn was a model. They still tried to give Rachel a hard time if they saw her in public but Santana and Brittany always had Rachel's back. With that in mind they headed out for the bar.


	2. Seeing the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Rachel made her way to the bar as Santana and Brittany found seats for the three of them. She had just placed her order when she felt a coldness around her and a voice from behind her.

"Wow RuPaul what ever would bring you to a place like this?" Quinn sneered

"She probably hopes to find some poor unfortunate soul to seduce with her rudimentary charms," Kurt laughed as he approached

"You guys are real clever," Rachel replied

"Shut-up moron and know the pecking order of things," Quinn shouted

"Yeah," Kurt said from behind Quinn

_My god he is so dependent on her _Rachel thought to herself

Quinn and Kurt continued to insult Rachel, they got really into and it and did not notice that Santana had made their way to the bar, she did not look pleased.

"Kurt I would shut your mouth before I choose to shut it for you, and Quinn you're looking a little on the pudgy side, how are you ever chosen to be a model?" Santana snarled at them

Quinn and Kurt both had an offended look on their faces but they couldn't come up with a response so they made their way back to their seats where Mercedes was sitting. Santana smiled at Rachel and helped her carry the drinks back to their table. Rachel was still hurt from the comments that Quinn and Kurt made and when Brittany saw this she got very worried.

"What happened," Brittany asked

"Oh just Quinn and Kurt being assholes once again, don't worry B I took care of them," Santana replied

"Why are they so mean to me, this isn't high school anymore," Rachel wondered

"They are just being immature, don't worry about it Rachel you are a far better person than either of them." Santana replied as she ran her hand through Rachel's hair.

Rachel soon forgot about Quinn and Kurt and the three friends got back to sharing gossip and laughing about old times. They did not notice, as the rest of the bar seemed to, when four members of the Ohio Bulldogs, came into the bar.

Puck smiled as he entered the bar with his boys, he loved the looks he got whenever they did something like this and who knows perhaps he would meet someone to spend his night with.

Finn couldn't help but smile to himself when he saw the look on Puck's face; he knew his friend was always trying to hook up with anything that moved.

_Man this guy is insane, whoa who is that_ Finn thought to himself as he spotted Rachel.

The woman Finn spotted across the bar was simply stunning. She had gorgeous brown hair that came down to her mid-back, a great smile, beautiful eyes, full lips, and legs that seemed to go on for miles, it also didn't hurt that she was wearing a short skirt.

Finn could not stop staring and Puck soon noticed this and followed Finn's line of sight over to Rachel, Puck could not help by smile. He was going to tell Finn to go over and talk to her but before he could do so he noticed that Finn ex-girlfriend was coming over to them.

"Finn you must really miss me if you come to my favorite bar, are you stalking me now?" Quinn asked with a smile as she approached Finn and his friends.

"Quinn there is no way in hell that would happen, we just came out for a drink, and forgot you spend time here," Finn spat out

"Sure, sure I'll pretend to believe you, I know you will come to your senses and come back to me Finn Hudson." Quinn replied

"When hell freezes over," Finn replied

"Well then maybe Puck will remember the good times we had," Quinn said as she left Puck and Finn with furious looks on their faces.

Puck and Quinn had always been close with the one exception when Puck slept with Quinn one night because he had felt lonely. She had seduced him but Finn was still upset when he found out. He broke up with Quinn and swore never to forgive Puck. However it seemed that the bond between Finn and Puck was stronger than they had thought and so Finn finally forgave Puck but it had taken a while before he completely trusted him again.

Finn decided to forget about Quinn and go over to talk to the girl he was checking out but when he looked over again she was gone.


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee

When I use _italics_ it means the characters are thinking to themselves.

Finn was disappointed he did not get to talk to the girl at the bar. He spent the rest of the night talking to Mike and Matt as well as signing autographs, while Puck hit on a busty blonde he met. The next morning as Finn was walking out of his room he saw the same girl leave Puck's room in a huff. Soon afterwards Puck came out of his room and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Another notch on the bedpost, huh?" Finn asked

"Damn straight," Puck replied

"So I take it you will be moving on to your next conquest soon?" Finn inquired

"Yeah I'm sure I will, I might have to go back to the bar, there was this brunette there in a short skirt and great legs I might have to introduce myself to." Puck replied

Finn slammed his coffee cup down in disgust and Puck gave him a quizzical look.

"Dude, No, there is no way that this could happened again. I find myself liking a girl and you like her too. Damn it once was enough with Quinn. I don't want to go through this again." Finn ranted.

"Ok, ok man I won't do anything, you got dibs," Puck said

"Thanks buddy, but I am wondering if I'll ever see her again, it may have been a onetime thing. " Finn replied.

"Well if we ever do see her again, then she, my friend, is all yours." Puck said with a laugh.

Finn and Puck then made their way to the apartment building across the way to get Mike and Matt and make their way down to the practice facility. Coach Sylvester ran a hard practice that day and by the end of the day the team was beat. She told them to hit the showers after practice but not to leave when they were done, she had an announcement for them.

"Alright gang, I have noticed this has been a lack of community service done by this team recently. It is important for this team to have a good image and so we will be doing more of it in the future. Tomorrow a select few of you will be coming with me to The Reddings School in town to read to the kids there as well help them start a new garden. The people who will be coming with me include: Hudson, Puckerman, Rutherford, and Chang. I expect to see you guys here at 7 AM sharp and I expect the rest of you to find a community service event to take part in soon." Coach Sylvester said.

The next morning Finn, Puck, Matt, and Mike made their way down to the practice facility early in the morning and met up with Coach Sylvester. They all got into a team van and they were off. It was a pretty successful day as all the kids got along with the four football players and a new side of Coach Sylvester was shown, a softer, kinder side. Finn was especially popular with the students and he enjoyed spending time with them. He had grown up without a father, he had died in Operation Desert Storm, and knew the important of a strong male influence in a child's life.

As Finn was walking back to the classroom after a trip to the bathroom he heard a beautiful voice singing from one of the classrooms. He poked his head in the door and saw the girl from the bar giving a singing lessons to some students.

_What are the odds?_ Finn thought to himself.

After the day was done the football players were making their way back to the team van when Finn spotted Rachel sitting in the school's courtyard. He told the guys he would only be a second and went over to talk to her.

"Nice day isn't it," Finn asked

_Nice day what kind of opening is that Hudson you are a moron!_

"Yeah it sure is," Rachel replied

_Oh my god it's that football player, what his name? My god he is hot, why don't I pay more attention to sports!_

"My name Finn Hudson I was at the school today as part of a community service day for my team. I am the quarterback for the Ohio Bulldogs." Finn told her as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Finn, my name is Rachel Berry, I am a music teacher here," Rachel replied as she shook his hand.

"Ok I know this may seem forward but you are incredibly beautiful, do you want to go out sometime." Finn asked

_God Hudson that the best you can do?_

"Sure I am free tomorrow evening" Rachel replied

_Did that sound too desperate?_

"Sounds good we can go out to dinner" Finn said

Rachel gave Finn her address so he could come pick her up tomorrow and Finn left to meet up with his teammates. What neither of them saw was Quinn sitting in her car in the parking lot, with a glare on her face and her hands holding the steering wheel of her car in a death grip.

_There is no way in hell Finn is going to go out on a date, especially with that thing! Not if I can have anything to do about it_. Quinn thought to herself.


	4. Interruption

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee_

_A/N: Ok so I know this chapter is shorter than I usually do but I wanted to get it out there and move the story along. If you like it or don't please let me know via review. _

Rachel was getting ready for her date with Finn. She decided to wear a black shirt, a white top, and high heels. She had noticed Finn checking out her legs and decided it would be fun to tease him tonight. She was nervous for the date tonight, and was wondering what a star football player saw in her. She never really saw herself at that pretty even though Santana and Brittany always told her she was. Maybe they were right after all. After she was finished getting ready she made her way downstairs to the lobby of her apartment building to wait for Finn. While she was waiting she saw a car sitting in the parking lot an inside the car was Quinn and Kurt. They both got out and walked over to Rachel.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Rachel asked

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from my man, RuPaul," Quinn replied.

"What?" Rachel gasped

"Aww that is sweet, you didn't know that we used to date. He broke up with me but his mind wasn't clear at the time. We will get back together and I will be damned if I let anybody, especially you, screw that up." Quinn spewed

"Quinn you are delusional," Rachel replied

Before Rachel had time to say anything more Quinn punched her in the stomach hard. Before Rachel had time to react Kurt came up from behind her and grabbed her arms. He held on to her as Quinn punched Rachel in the stomach again with the same force as last time. She then backhanded Rachel across the face and repeated that for Rachel's other side. Rachel collapsed in a heap onto the ground where she was grabbed by Kurt and Rachel and thrown into the backseat of Rachel's car.

The car drove for a short while until it come to a wooded area. Quinn and Kurt dragged Rachel out of the car and into the wooded area. The dropped Rachel onto the ground and Quinn kicked her to add insult to injury. Rachel lay there on the ground, in pain and dazed at what was happening. Quinn told her one more time to stay away from her man and she and Kurt got into her car and left. After lying on the hard ground for a while Rachel got up and tried to locate where she was. Fortunately she remembered this area from a previous hike and started the slow walk home.

Finn got to Rachel's place but he did not see her waiting for him in the lobby. He waited for 15 minutes and decided it was time to go and wondered why Rachel did not show up for their date. He made his way back to his apartment building and when he got there he noticed Quinn was waiting for him.

"Quinn what are you doing here, I thought I told you that we were done," Finn said

"I think you are just confused," Quinn replied

"Quinn you need to go home," Finn told her

"You look nice tonight, did you have a date? It is early and you are alone so she must have stood you up," Quinn stated with a smile

"No need for you to concern yourself with it." Finn said

"Oh Finn when are you going to realize that you belong to me?" Quinn told him

Finn didn't anything as he moved closer and closer to Quinn.


	5. The Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee_

Finn moved closer to Quinn and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned his head down and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Quinn, I need you to listen very carefully to the words that are coming out of my mouth. I want to be very clear on this. I am completely, 100% over you. I do not have feelings for you anymore. I have found someone else who makes me happy, so please leave me alone." Finn told her in a stern tone.

Quinn just stood there in shock not knowing what to do. Finn having made his point took his hands off her shoulders and walked back to his car. He drove back to his apartment where his roommates were surprised to see him back so soon.

"Dude what happened was the date a bust?" Pick asked

"She wasn't at her apartment when I went to pick her up. I really thought she was into me as well." Finn replied

"Maybe something important came up," Mike suggested

"Yeah and she didn't have time to call you," Matt replied

"Thanks guys, so what do I do now?" Finn asked

"Give her a day to call you and if she does not, she is probably not into you." Mike said

Puck and Matt both agreed with the idea and Finn said he would wait for a day.

Meanwhile Rachel finally made it back to her place and was relieved to see both her roommates at home, when she arrived. Both Santana and Brittany gasped when they saw Rachel.

"Rachel what happened to you?" Santana shrieked

"Apparently Quinn isn't happy with me dating Finn, who is apparently an ex. She and Kurt kicked my ass and then dumped me in the woods." Rachel replied.

Rachel then went to go clean herself up and returned to the living room to talk to her roommates.

"So what are you going to do now?" Brittany asked

"Oh I am so am going to kick their asses," Santana replied

"No, we are not going to sink to their level," Rachel replied

Santana did not look pleased by this announcement but decided her friend was right.

Rachel then decided it was time to call Finn and hoped he would not be too mad for her missing their date, especially since she had a very good reason. She picked up the phone to call him and he answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello," Finn answered deciding to play it cool

"Finn its Rachel I am sorry I missed our date but I had a very good reason, can we talk in person?" Rachel asked

"Sure, do you want me to come over or do you want to come over here." Finn asked as he gave a thumbs up to his boys to let them know things were cool with Rachel.

"Can you come over here?" Rachel asked

"On my way," Finn replied

Finn then went to grad his car keys and made his way out to his car. He drove over to Rachel's place and she buzzed him in. When he got to her apartment she explained what had happened to her. Finn grew angrier and angrier as the story went on; when it was over he jumped up to take action.

"Finn what are you doing," Rachel asked

"I am going to go deal with this," Finn replied

"Please don't, I don't want to sink to their level. Stay here with me and we can watch a movie or something." Rachel replied

"Ok," Finn answered

Finn and Rachel decided to watch Funny Girl which was a favorite movie of Rachel's. Santana and Brittany made themselves scarce in Santana's room as Rachel and Finn got comfortable. When the movie was done they proceed to talk about their lives.

"So what is it like being a football player?" Rachel asked

"It's a lot of fun; it's been a lifelong dream of mine, so I love doing it. The coach is a bit of a hard ass but she keeps us winning." Finn told her.

"Your coach is a woman?" Rachel asked

"Yeah the first one in the league but she is great," Finn replied

"Well good then," Rachel said

"So what about you, how do you like teaching?" Finn inquired

"It is fun, I love my job but I wish I could be doing more theater work." Rachel told him

"Like on Broadway?" Finn asked

"Well that would be the ultimate dream but even here in Columbus would be good." Rachel said

"Well then you should try and do it, I heard you sing and you are an awesome singer." Finn told her

"You are just saying that to get into my pants." Rachel said with a laugh.

"True, but I also really mean it," Finn replied

Rachel laughed and hit him with a pillow which then turned into a pillow fight between the two of them. Eventually they ended up on the floor in each other's arms and from there they fell asleep.

The next morning Rachel cooked Finn breakfast and then he left for his place, promising to call her later that day.

As Finn walked into his apartment he was greeted with applause, his three roommates looked pleased.

"Walk of Shame happening" Puck laughed

"So Finn you hit that?" Matt asked

"No, we just watched a movie and then fell asleep but we will be going out again." Finn told him

"Well you better tap that soon, be a man about it." Puck told him.

Back at Rachel's place Rachel was telling Santana and Brittany about what had happened.

"So what are you going to do next?" Brittany squealed

"Oh I have a surprise planned," Rachel replied.

_If you liked it or didn't like it please review_


End file.
